Unfaithful
by Kalkervic5150
Summary: Temari is cheating on Shikamaru and it is killing him inside. rated M for evil things, NO LEMONS! songfic
1. Chapter 1

okay, sorry for not updating my other fic but i had to write this, i heard this song and saw an amv for it featuring shika/tema and just had to write this. and right when i finished it, i got reminded of a totally different song so guess what, two song fics in one. hope you like it, and do not read if you don't want to cry. also good to have the songs playing to get the mood.

* * *

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
'Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
_

She is in **their** room. Staring at herself in the vanity mirror **they** purchased **together.** Tonight though, it wasn't going to be about him. It hasn't for a while and she is starting to realize it. She wipes a tear from her cheek as she gets ready to go somewhere she knows she should not go to.

_  
He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
_

As much as she tries she can't hold back her tears. She feels horrible, she calls herself names that not even her most hated enemies call her, but she does anyway because she knows those words are true. Gone are the days of mindless cloud gazing in the park with him, no more anything with him, but she doesn't leave because she does love him. Despite what she does to him…

_  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin'_

She walks out the door, as soon as it closes he sits on the couch, head in his hands. He no longer holds his tears, he lets them fall freely. He mentally bashes himself. He feels so very empty inside. He is slowly dying. The woman he has loved, loved for all his life is out with another man, doing what they had first done. The shot glass slams the table. The drink is his only friend tonight. She was his first and last right now, he was also her first, but he damn sure knows he wasn't her last and it kills him.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

She lays in the bed, naked and covered with sweat. Her brief moment of pleasure has faded. She knows that what she is doing is killing him. She knows he will likely end up dying from this. Why can't she stop? Why won't she do the right thing for once? She doesn't even know, she just does, and she will continue.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doin' my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well  
_

She puts on her make up and fixes her hair. She walks towards the door when she sees him. Just standing in front of a picture they took on their first date. She walks up to him and gives him a hug. He leans to kiss her, but on the cheek, because he knows that's the place left that only he has kissed. "will you be out late again?" he asked "no, I'm just going out with the girls." she replies. There is a silence for they both know it's a lie. He knows where she will be and what she will be doing, more like who. He holds the tears again as she walks towards the door.

_  
Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
_

He hopes she won't walk out. He hopes she stops and decides to stay with him…and only him. His hopes are lost as she walks out and closes the door. He no longer has to hold the tears. He dies some more inside. He doesn't care anymore, his heart has been broken so many times from her walking out the door he no longer feels the pain. But he does cry, he knows he isn't suppose to cry, he knows he should be too much of a man, but he still doesn't care. He will cry, and he will continue as long as he lives, til they day he dies, or they day she stays. He goes to the cabinet to once again drink his pain away.

_  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...a murderer_

She is about to steps off the porch when she gets an urge to just look into the window. She looks into their broken home to see him on the edge of the couch crying into his hands. She knows why he is crying, she knows its because of what she has done. Slowly tears begin to flow from her eyes as she sees the man she loved crying because she constantly cheats on him and leaves him at home alone while she is out in some other mans bed.

_Our Love...his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Anymore(anymore)  
_

"I can't do this anymore." she says to the man nibbling on her collarbone. "what do you mean?" the man asked while lifting his head to meet her eyes. "I can't do this, I love Shika. I'm sorry but he is the one that holds my heart and I don't want to hurt him like this, it's just too much." she says as tears begin to well up in her eyes. "Come on Temari, we both know how this conversation will end, we have it every month. So lets just skip it ok?" he says as he leans in only to be shoved away "NO! I won't do this anymore! I am tired of hiding this! I don't love you I love Shikamaru, and I will be faithful from now on!" the tears are once again flowing "Temari, we both know how much pleasure I give you. So come to bed and stop saying dumb things." he smirks"Fuck you! I hope you rot in hell! It's over!" she screams and runs out the door.

_  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer...(a murderer)  
no no no  
yeah.._

She runs home, constantly crying. Tonight she will tell him. Tonight she will make a mends with him. She preys to kami that he will forgive her and keep her. She will be with him forever, she wants to marry him, to have his children, to raise his family. She smiles at the thought of being a mother with him and only him. "I love you Shikamaru, please stay with me and forgive me, I will do anything to have you back, the way it used to be." she recites her speech over and over. She will try as hard as she can to keep him, to hold him, to love him. She wants to heal his broken heart. She burst through the door tears in her eyes screaming "SHIKA I'M SO SOR…"

_3 minutes earlier_

"Tonight, the pain will end" he says as he pulls out his pistol from the drawer.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night  
_

He jots down some words on a note, takes a final shot of whiskey. He positions the gun to his head, the tears rolling out. His last thoughts are her and only her. He hopes for her happiness, even though it won't be with him.

_  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_  
_She stands there staring at the gruesome image before her. Her love, dead, face down on the very couch he cried on. She couldn't believe it, she walked over in shock and saw a note 'I will always love her, even in death.' She drops to her knees and crys harder than she ever had. She pleads and begs that this is a horrible dream. She yells and screams and weeps until she passes out from exhaustion.

_  
The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night  
_

Years pass. Every day she returns to the willow tree and looks upon his grave. Rumors of her affair causing his death spread. She remembers the day of his funeral.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" an enraged Ino spat while furiously punching her. She does not even try to defend, she knows she deserves this, she deserves worse. Choji pulls a broken, angry and highly depressed Ino off of her. Temari gets up, blood and scratches covering her face. She walks away, head down, feeling guilty and ashamed.

She begins to cry at the memory. It WAS her fault. She knew it, she missed him dearly. She went home and stared at their old first date picture. "I'm so sorry my love, I will join you and if it takes all eternity I will make it up to you, for I love you." those are her last words to herself as she pulls out the pistol. Her last thoughts aren't of him or of her, it is of **them**.

_  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

* * *

_well there you go. hope you liked it R&R and don't worry, i will update my current fanfic eventually. this was totally spur of the moment. _


	2. alternate ending

alternate ending for jimu who can't stand to see Shika dead -sniff- me neither, so here is teh happy ending YAY

* * *

"SHIKA IM SO SOR…!"

She burst in to see her love with a gun to his head, almost ready to pull the trigger.

"NO!" she jumped at him grabbing the gun when suddenly

BANG

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
_

She lay there bleeding, shot in the chest. Her love holding her hand and her head.

"why did you do that?"

"I can't loose you, I'm so sorry, I never want to lose you."

_As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too_

She is in the hospital bed, stuck in a coma, he is there. He will always be there, until the day they die.

"If you died right now, I'd die too."  
_  
You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (When I knew who I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does._

She slowly opens her eyes

"I made a very wrong mistake, I'm sorry I hurt you, forgive me? I'll spill my heart for you"

_We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll Take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
cuz I know I still do._

"you have my heart, and I need it to live so hopefully you still want it."

"of course" he said as he leaned in for a kiss  
_  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you _

Years pass, and she is there, with the man she truly loves until he returns

"Sasuke…" she whispers to herself

"Hey babe, long time no see? Your boy toy home? If not how bout we get out of here and have some fun" he said with a smirk which earned him a stone cold slap to the face causing him to bite his tongue.

_Should I bite my tongue  
Until blood soaks my shirt?  
We'll never fall apart  
so Tell me why this hurts so much_

"I told you it was over" she said sternly as she saw his blood trickle to his shirt. She was strong now, she had his strength the strength of love.

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do, just like we always do  
_

"stupid whore, you'll come back to me, crawling on your hands and knees.. Hehe remember that one ti…." another smack to the face

"leave here, and never talk to me"

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart, for you!!!!!!!_

"c'mon baby, you know you need me" he said advancing towards her

"no, get off! STOP IT!"

"no way, I need some, and I'm going to get some" as he was trying to pull off her pants he felt a large hand around his neck  
_  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
mistakes like friends do,  
my hands are at your throat  
and I think I hate you  
we made the same mistakes._

"you know, I really did hate you" He said grasping the neck of the man that helped drive him to madness so long ago. He grabbed a fistful of hair and rammed his knee into his face crushing his nose.

"no leave!"

Feeling defeated he finally walked away

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!!!!  
_

"are you okay?"

"yea, thanks"

She embraced him not wanting to let go, they had almost lost each other once, but never again.

Until the day the they it will be _them_ forever and for always


End file.
